islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Humans
These are the minor humans around the Island of Sodor who appeared in the television series. Marty McFly ' Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly Sr.'[1] is the world's second time traveler, the first one to travel backwards in time and the first human one. He was also a high school student at Hill Valley High School in 1985. He is best friends with Dr. Emmett Brown who unveiled his first working invention to him. In TurboJ Productions USA, Marty appeared in every TurboJ Productions Movies and Shorts in Lego. He is shown with black-dyed hair, soccer uniform with "18" imprinted on and white pants. Appearences *Back to the Future *Back to the Future novelization *Back to the Future Part II *Back to the Future Part II novelization *Back to the Future Part III *Back to the Future Part III novelization *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 Doc Emmett L. Brown ' Dr. Emmett Lathrop[3] "Doc" Brown' was the inventor of the DeLorean time machine.[4] He was supposedly born in 1920[5] but also could have been born in 1914[6], in Hill Valley, California[7] to the German-born Erhardt Brown (whose birth name was Erhardt Von Braun) and Sarah Lathrop. He usually had a pet dog – in 1955, his dog was named Copernicus after Nicolaus Copernicus, the third in a line of pets named after famous scientists[8], and by 1985 his dog was named Einstein after Albert Einstein. Doc's role models were scientists, as evidenced by the names of his dogs and the portraits of Isaac Newton, Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Edison, and Albert Einstein found in his laboratory (which were on his fireplace mantle in 1955). In TurboJ Productions USA, Doc appeared in every TurboJ Productions Movies and Shorts in Lego. He had worn a red shirt with black sleeves and an upside-down triangle with the submarine picture on it. Bio Doc was intrested in steam engines (like the Jules Verne Train) but he was a former train driver on Sodor. Appearences *Back to the Future *Back to the Future novelization *Back to the Future Part II *Back to the Future Part II novelization *Back to the Future Part III *Back to the Future Part III novelization *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 Bob Wycoff ' Robert "Bob" Andrew Wycoff '''is the minor character in Back to the Future. He appeared in every TurboJ Productions movies and shorts. Appearences *Back to the Future *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 Biff Tannen Biff (possibly' Buford')' Howard Tannen''' was born on March 26, 1937 in Hill Valley, California. He was the great-grandson of Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen and the son of Irving "Kid" Tannen[1], and the grandfather of Griff Tannen. He was not very bright and only got through high school by bullying George McFly to do his homework for him. Biff was feared by most of his schoolmates. In 1955, he surrounded himself with a gang (Match, Skinhead, and 3-D). He also had a crush on Lorraine Baines and referred to her as "my girl", and continued to take an interest in her even 30 and 60 years later. Lorraine did not return the sentiments. He appeared in TurboJ Productions USA in every films and shorts but worn a green cap, sunglasses, brown jacket, and white pants. Appearences *Back to the Future *Back to the Future novelization *Back to the Future Part II *Back to the Future Part II novelization *Back to the Future Part III *Back to the Future Part III novelization *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 Huey Acker ' Huey Acker' is the character in TurboJ Productions USA Series but not in Back to the Future. He is shown as wearing a moustache, black cap, and blue mechanic uniform. Appearences *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 (train conductor, does not speak) Rainbow Bruski ' Sheldon "Rainbow" Bruski '''is the character in TurboJ Productions USA Series but not in Back to the Future. He is shown wearing the Star Wars pilot uniform, black cap and the headset. Appearences *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 *The Trouble With Trains 3 (''does not speak) Crystal Klaire ' Alexandra "Crystal" Klaire' is the character in TurboJ Productions USA Series but not in Back to the Future. She is shown as wearing a red train conductor's hat, blue shirt with a train on it, and green pants. Appearences *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 (mentioned) *The Trouble With Trains 3 (does not speak) The Thief ' Robbie a. k. a. "The Thief" '''is the bank robber in TurboJ Productions USA Series but not in Back to the Future. He is shown wearing a black winter cap, white shirt with dark grey stripes, and dark grey pants. He created the robot "The Doomsday Project" to help pull Gordon back on the tracks. Later, he used it to try to flat Doc Emmett L. Brown and roll him down. Then, he boards on him to attack the monster. Appearences *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 (''cameo) *The Trouble With Trains 3 (cameo) Nubby ' Nubby' is the mechanic that fixes Gordon. He fixed him for three months. Appearences *The Trouble With Trains *The Trouble With Trains 2 Dan Dan is the mechanic that fixes up the white high speed metroliner. He swapped engines like the car engine and his engine. He appeared in The Trouble With Trains 2. Lord and Brackett Bellborough The Bellboroughs are the owners of Bessie. They drove her to Sodor to have Reggie work with her for one week. They appeared in The Trouble With Trains 2. Mr. Crockett Mr. Crockett is Butch's driver. He saw Thomas in a wreck and then puts him back on the rails. He appeared in The Trouble With Trains 3. Other Drivers The other drivers are the engine drivers that drove the other trains. They were in a cafe and had a conference. They appeared in The Trouble With Trains 3. Larry Thompson Larry Thompson is the signalman at Wellsworth. He does the signalling for the trains to arrive in stations and passing by them. He appeared in The Trouble With Trains 3. T.K. Maxx T.K. Maxx is the manager of the Sodor Railway. He arrived and talked to Reggie. He made Max oiled Gordon before he could say it was adequate. He appeared in The Trouble With Trains 3. Schoolhouse Children The Schoolhouse children are wanting to get to school till the construction workers and vehicles are waiting for the load of building supplies for the schoolhouse. They cheered after their work is done. They appeared in Thomas Meets His New Friends. Darwin Darwin is the mamager at the Sodor Automobileworks. He takes care of cars and trucks that are broken down. He is also Dixie's driver. He appeared in The Automobile Works. Farmer Andy Farmer Andy works at the Ballahoo Farm. He met Thomas and Hiro when they visited his farm. He appeared in A Day At The Farm. Pilot Davey Davey is the pilot of Dale. He flies wherever he wants him to stop flying recklessly. He appeared in Dale Earns His Wings, Dale's Flying Stunts At The Air Show and Supersonic Dale. Category:Humans